harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Citizen Cape
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = FruLess | writer = Jamie Uyeshiro | director = Murray Debus | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Vela Noble | previous = FruLess | next = Cereal }} Citizen Cape is the second segment of the 6th episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis Dot starts a business designing and selling capes to raise money to fix up the Harvey Kids' rundown park and fix numerous sinkholes. Let the fireworks begin! Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Frufru * Lucretia * The Bow * Bobby Plot The Harvey girls are trying to capture the Bloogey Boys' flag, but Lotta is unsure not to find the flag until she noticed that they put boogers on a black flag with a white skull on it, but thanks to Dot, they would plan a perfect idea to make capture the flag ideas after they drink watermelon water. Audrey is shocked that they would even have to wait, but she can't handle that, but then she (Lotta) tells her (Audrey) that she's given up on nothing. Only to know of it, Dot helps play the game by showing the two her cape! She also provides the science of the cape. Then Fredo is seen behind a bush seeing the cape. He was spying on the girls. Then Pinkeye sees the cape. Out of luck, Dot runs with Audrey to get the flag. After it was captured, Dot falls into a sinkhole! If you don't know what a sinkhole is, they are like cavities in the ground. But to fix the sinkhole, they have to get money. And money would perfection the park. Lucretia sees the cape, and wants to provide money. Dot has the perfect idea for cape business! At the trailer, they design capes. Audrey wants a jetpack in her cape, Lotta wants a ballet feel in her cape, and Dot is dealing with the kickball cape. After making capes, they open a cape stand. That will be the perfect way to earn money. Pinkeye comes to the stand to get a cape. He deserved two capes, but is told by Dot that one is only an option. He wants one cape, and Tiny has gotten a cape, too. After The Bow orders a cape, Lotta realizes that they got $100000000000000! Then Audrey realizes that they would have sinkhole paste to fix sinkholes. Dot and Audrey help Lucretia get a cape, then they get to the park to fix sinkholes. After fixing sinkholes, Dot has a realization about the park. If the park would be perfect, there would've been a fifty-mile slide, a watermelon water fountain, and even some red pandas. Fireworks blaze off and explode as this is an imagination. When Lotta cuddles on a red panda, she realizes that she has a raccoon as this is in real life. Another idea would happen: a fashion show! After runway practice, Dot gets capes on Lotta and Audrey. Melvin wants to play rules kickball. Broadcast "Citizen Cape" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1941 film, Citizen Kane. *One of the Harvey Girls somewhat had an antagonist role in this episode, which was Dot who was the antagonist of the episode. *At the start of the Harvey Girls' daydream, the captions read "booming" because of the colored fireworks going off and exploding. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dot